User blog:TheBlueRogue/God of war: Ascension Multiplayer Analysis
God of War: Ascension is the seventh installemnt of the God of War series, and serves as a prequel to the entire game series. The game follows Kratos' act of vengence upon Aeres, and the Furies. The game includes a series-first addition in competitive multiplayer. How does Ascension utilize the fast-based combo focused combat system iconic to the series? Multiplayer Ascension features a mutliplayer system that supports up to eight players. A light story element is thrown into the game; the players control a warrior who is also an oathbreaker, imprisoned within the Prison of the Damned. The warrior is taken to Rotunda of Olympus and alligns themselves with one of four deities: Ares. Hades, Zeus or Poseidon. Each allignment offers their own play-style, as wll as abilities within battle. Players can unlock magic abilities, new weapons and armors, relics, and treasures by collect XP to strength their warrior. The attack-style of the allignment is critical to the warrior's growth path. Matches introduce buffs and debuffs at random points through matches, which can boost a players stats or hinder them. Players are assigned challenges, labeled as Labors, to complete. These challenges can reward armor and weapons. Modes There are four primary multiplayer modes in Ascension's multiplayer, Team Favor of the Gods, Match of Champions, Trial of the Gods, and Capture the Flag. These modes all play and handle a bit differently and compliment the game's playstyle in various ways. Team Favor of the Gods could be considered the game's 'signature' mode. Two teams of two/four players consisting of Trojans and Spartans. Each time attempts to acculate a number of points to clain victory. Points, or Favor, are earned by killing opposing players, capturing altars, collecting red orbs, and setting traps. Match of Champions is a similar game mode to this, except is a free-for-all variant. Trial of the Gods is a two player, cooperative, time trial mode where players face waves of mythological creatures, followed by a boss fight. There are five waves to plow through, and each wave gets more difficult. Players also need to be aware of the clock, completing the waves within a certain amount of time. Capture the Flag is an interesting take on the classic game mode. Spartans and Trojans battle it out to steal the opposing team's flag and return it to their base to score. Players holding the flag are restircted on their attack capabilities, but are granted minor healing and stunning abilities. There can also be a neutral flag which can be taken and scored by any team. Polls To those who have gotten their hands on Ascension, what do you think of the multiplayer? Was it a solid addition to the God of War franchise, or should the game simply follow the exploits of Kratos and nothing more? Do you enjoy God of War: Ascension's multiplayer mode? I love it I like it I think it's OK I don't like it What is your favorite game mode? Team Favor of the Gods Match of Champions Trial of the Gods Capture the Flag Category:Blog posts